


Sisters Are as Close as Hands

by SinfulDivination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, F/M, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, SPN Kink Meme, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDivination/pseuds/SinfulDivination
Summary: After Dean hit puberty he wanted to learn every way to make himself feel good. Eventually he learns that he can use his sister to help make him feel better. So Dean takes every opportunity to do that, especially when he knows their dad won't wake up.This fills a supernatural kink meme prompt. The original prompt is:Sam's 8-10. A teenage boy has needs. Whenever money's tight and dad makes him and his sister share a bed, Dean waits until everyone's fast asleep then uses Sammi to get himself off. Usually he'll just rub himself against her, quick and messy, but when he knows dad's truly out of it, he'll do what he always wants to, take his time and fuck her little pussy.It can be foundhere.





	Sisters Are as Close as Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday _Sin_ day. Have a new kink meme prompt fill!  
> Enjoy my sinful darlings.

Dean always made a small fuss about having to share a bed with his sister. He never cared, not really. It was nice when they were younger and Dean would seek out the comfort of his baby sister, knowing that Sammy was there and needed him was the best comfort for him. As they got older and Dean was in double digits he would pretend it was off putting. 

At first it wasn’t an act. Dean wanted his own space. He had hit puberty and loved to explore the ways he could make himself feel good. It was impossible to do with Sammy there in bed with him. Sure he was pretty good at being quiet, but he didn’t want to wake her with his movements. He quickly discovered that the movements didn’t bother her at all. Dean didn’t mind much after that. 

The first time it happened Dean almost felt bad. He had just turned 13 and Sammy was still 8. Dean was facing Sammy’s back and his movements were a little more enthusiastic than normal, her nightshirt, one of their father’s old, thin shirts, rode up and exposed her little ass. Her panties were thinner than the shirt and a little too small. The way that she was curled into a ball facing the wall he could see the slit of her pussy, her little puffy lips pressed against the worn cotton. 

Dean moved closer to his sister and pressed against her. He slowed his movements to experiment, he needed to see how far he could go without waking her. He ended up rubbing against that soft plush ass and coming all over panties. He wiped them down as well as he could and only allowed the almost guilt of what he did to keep him awake a little longer than the post orgasm glow. 

After that night he only ever put up a fight against sleeping with Sammy because it was expected. Every time they would share a bed Dean would rub himself quick and dirty against her, he eventually started to touch her little nipples and feel them pebble up in the cool air of the cheap hotel. Occasionally he would slide his dick between her thighs and imagine he was fucking his sisters sweet pussy. He would feel the heat of her and he would press the shaft of his dick as close to her pussy as he could.

One night Dean was needy so he slipped his fingers into Sammy’s panties and just let his finger slide back and forth over her clit as he rutted against her ass. He sucked his finger until he fell asleep that night. The next night he made sure that the only pair of panties Sammy had were too small and the night shirt a bit too short for her quickly sprouting height. He pulled the thin fabric aside, exposing her pussy lips.

With her panties pulled aside Dean thrust his dick between her pussy lips. She was a bit dry so Dean spit on his fingers before spreading the saliva on her pussy and his dick.   
  
With that little lubrication it felt amazing. Dean covered his cock and her pussy with his hand and squeezed her fleshy lips against his throbbing erection. The extra tightness quickly put him over the edge. He spurted hot come over his hanHe and inside her pussy lips.   
  
As Dean came down from his orgasm he rubbed his release into Sammy's clit and over her hole. He let his finger slip inside of her to the first knuckle. He shivered at the tight heat. He pressed more of his come into her gently rubbing it into her. Dean couldn't wait until the night he could finally fuck his baby sister and put it there right from the source.    
  
The next few times Dean had to share a bed with Sammy he experimented with how far he could take things without waking up Sam or their dad. Dean was so proud of his baby sister she didn't wake at all. He started slow late at night covers pulled up, Sammy's back cuddled against his chest. Dean slid her panties down enough to slide his hand between her legs. It was hard to resist just sticking his dick between her legs instead he used the cheap motel lotion to lube the way for his cock to slide between her ass cheeks as he slowly probed her hole with one finger.   
  
Sammy was tight. Dean had to stop pumping his hips when he imagined his cock in place of his finger. The longer Dean fingered her the more he could feel her body responding and getting wet as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Dean wondered if he could get his sister off like this without waking her. He decided that was an experiment for some time after he fucked her virgin pussy. The thought of fucking his baby sister's tight virgin hole while forcing her to have an orgasm in her sleep punched Dean's own orgasm out of him.    
  
After Dean cleaned up he cuddled Sammy close and peppered kisses over her cheek and neck. He whispered quietly into her ear, “You're gonna make me feel so good, Sammy. You'll be the best sister ever." Before falling asleep pressed against her.   
  
The next night Dean had planned to repeat the process but work her pussy up to take two fingers. Fortunately their father presented Dean with an opportunity he couldn't resist. After coming back with an injury, their dad took several questionable painkillers and washed them down with a fifth of whiskey.   
  
Dean knew it was his chance when he got up to use the toilet and accidentally knocked over the rickety wooden chair and his father's empty bottle, neither Sammy or their dad even moved. Dean slipped back into bed with his sister, a smile splitting his face.    
  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear while he her panties down,"Tonight's the night, Sammy. Be good for me, okay?"    
  
Dean took Sammy's panties completely off. He pulled his dick out then decided to take off his boxers off completely as well. He rucked up both their shirts so that he could feel her warm skin against his. Dean started with her flat chest gently squeezing and plucking her tiny nipples until they formed hard little peaks.    
  
Dean quickly moved his hand down over the still pudgy baby swell of her stomach and rested between Sammy's legs. He spread her legs wide,  draping one over his own thigh, to give him better access to her hole. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers before moving them down to her clit, rubbing gently.   
  
He took his time one hand stroking his cock and rubbing the head of it against her ass as the other savored her wet heat as he fingered her slowly. Dean pulled his finger from his sister's body and brought it to his mouth. He lapped up her flavor and coated two fingers in his saliva before he returned them to her body.   
  
He gently pressed both fingers inside her. She was incredibly tight so he had to go as slow as possible. When Sammy moaned a little he nuzzled the back of her neck until she settled. He continued to slide his fingers inside of her until he couldn't go any further.    
  
He took three deep breaths, taking in the sweet smell of her youth, and let them out slowly before he began to move his fingers. She was still tight and Dean worried that he would not be able to fit his dick inside. He moved his fingers in and out slowly spreading them to widen her hole. He continued to rub her clit as he worked his fingers inside and smiled when she got even wetter.    
  
Sammy's hips began to rock slowly the longer Dean fingered her. Eventually Dean couldn't resist any longer. He carefully pulled his fingers out, spit on his hand, and spread her juice and his saliva over his dick. He angled his hips so the head of his cock rested at her hole, held her legs open, and slowly began to slide inside of her.    
  
Dean had to stop several times because it was too tight. He slowly slid back out and rocked back in gently. He used the rocking motion to help open her pussy going a little deeper each time. By the time he bottomed out his hips shook and his thighs trembled with the difficulty of restraining himself. When he rubbed her clit, her pussy walls squeezed his cock so tight he had to hold his hips tight against her to stay inside.   
  
Dean knew that he wouldn't last long. He moved slowly at first, the longer he fucked her the easier it became. Her pussy was wet, her hips we're moving with his so much that he had to check to make sure she was actually sleeping.    
  
He moved faster the sound of their body slapping in the cheap motel room gave him pause. He looked over at the bed where his father was still fast asleep and snoring. When he gave no indication that he was going to wake Dean continued to fuck into Sammy's tight pussy. The fact that he just took his sister's virginity was overwhelmingly erotic and he thrust hard inside her. He felt the head of his cock hit her cervix as he came deep inside her body. 

Dean held his sister close. With nowhere else to go he felt his hot come seep slowly out of her tight pussy, it dripped around his still hard dick. He shoved his face in her neck and rocked back into her, feeling his cock jump again with one last spurt. 

“So good for me, Sammy. So good. Gonna fuck you again before dad wakes up. Fill you up with my come. Gonna feel so good. I'll even make you feel good. I promise.” Dean whispered into her ear. He never knew his Sammy was such a heavy sleeper, he couldn't wait to keep fucking into her tight little pussy as often as he could. 

He felt his dick twitch again with the knowledge that their dad planned on going out of town and leaving Dean to care for Sammy for a few days. Dean was going to have so much fun fucking his little sister deep and hard. He wanted to get between those thighs and see what she tasted like right from the source. 

Dean couldn't wait. He grinned as he started rocking back into her cunt again, his release squishing out around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to moderate the comments on this fic because of the delicate nature of of the smut. I'm not here to be preached at about how dirtybadwrong this is. I'm well aware. I literally have no fucks to give about your opinion on my decision to write this. I enjoyed it every step of the way and I hope that the original prompter sees it and enjoys it too. If you don't like it, mind the tags and don't read.
> 
> For everyone else here for this delicious content: welcome to my sand box and I look forward to building castles with you.


End file.
